The present invention relates to a display device including a static electricity preventing pattern.
As the information society develops, display devices for displaying an image are being increasingly required in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs) have been utilized. Such a display device includes a display panel corresponding to the display device.